Tony in a Bar
by OrangeMonkey7
Summary: Tony and Ziva share a "moment" on their most recent case. Tony is in a bar, when McGee come to chat and then Ziva arrives. K  for safety. No slash. Tiva.


Tony was sitting in the bar, alone. The team had just finished their most recent case. Ziva had kissed Tony to maintain their cover. They weren't specifically "undercover," but it was necessary at the time. Tony kept replaying the kiss in his mind. He took another sip from his scotch. Ziva had kissed him out of nowhere. Both of them were nervous of the suspect as the suspect watched them intently, suspiciously. She played drunk. Ziva grabbed his neck, stroked his hair, put her leg in between Tony's legs and laid one on him. Tony's eyes went wide, but his instincts kicked in as the suspect was about to make his move. He stroked her back, gently at first. Tony used every opportunity he could take to touch her. The suspect was still wary. It would take a lot to convince the suspect they weren't in fact cops. The kiss was still dry, mouth closed. This changed. Ziva bit his lip and Tony opened his mouth and Ziva explored his mouth. Her tongue felt so good. Luckily, Gibbs and McGee didn't have a hidden camera or mic.

McGee walked into the bar. He sat down next to Tony. Tony was still daydreaming. Tim said, "Hey, Tony. Some case, uh?"

"Oh, yeah, right, McGeek. Don't you have some elflord stuff to do?" Tony replied.

"Tony, I have a life too. So, how'd you and Ziva get out after being compromised?" McGee smirked. Of course he knew they'd try the couple move, easiest way. "You didn't think I'm an idiot? I know you sold the romance cover."

"What are you talking about? Ziva changed in the bathroom. Problem solved." McGee's awareness was getting better.

"Oh, Tony. Like you'd let an opportunity escape to engage with Ziva."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony questioned Probie.

"Well, you know. Hot assassin, ninja like. Why wouldn't you want to?" McGee explained.

"Probie, maybe you don't live in this world, because when someone kills your boyfriend you get mad. Ziva hates me."

"I thought you two have gotten past that? She hasn't killed you yet, anyways."

"Yeah, but those type of things never go away. But, this is none of your business. Go kill some hobbits or something at home, elflord. " Tony mocked.

McGee rolled his eyes. He left for the night.

Tony kept thinking. He loved Ziva, he knew that once he decided to save Ziva in the desert. He just ran around McGee's question and sent McGee home.

Ziva walked into the bar. She gave Tony that oh, so sexy glare that he loved about the assassin. He put on that immature smile that annoyed her.

Ziva approached, "Hey, Tony. What?"

"What, what?"

"You have that smile. That smile that says 'I'm waiting for something.' What prank do you have lined up?" Ziva questioned.

"What? I have no pranks lined up for now. Besides, how could I set up a prank here? We're in a bar." Tony replied.

"True, but I'm still suspicious. Actually, I wanted to talk about the case."

"Oh, yeah, the kiss. No need to though. I understand, Ziva, it was just a kiss," informed Tony.

"Actually, I wanted to say I had an epithet. A moment."

"You mean and epiphany? What about?" Tony asked.

"Yes, thank you!" Ziva exclaimed. "The kiss, Tony. Amidst it all, I realized something. I could have sold our cover some other way, but I chose to kiss you. I have feelings for you Tony. I believe you do to. That's why you killed Michael. And you rescued me."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because the Ziva David I fell in love with would never admit her feelings, towards anything, let alone me, unless tortured."

"I knew it."

"We can't be together, Ziva."

"Now, why not?"

"Rule number twelve. Gibbs, it can't be done."

"How do you know?" Ziva told him, teasingly. "Bartender, more scotch."

"Gibbs is always right."

"Oh, really?" Ziva asked in a seductive tone as she leaned towards him and blew air in his ear. Tony couldn't help himself anymore. Years of resisting his temptations. He gave in. He moved his head and kissed Ziva passionately. Ziva pulled him into a corner and they kissed for a few minutes. "So much for Gibbs, eh?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Zee-vah."

Tony and Ziva left the bar and went back to Tony's apartment. It was the best sex Tony ever had. He had never felt so much passion or love, not even with Jeanne or EJ.

Tony woke up in the morning with Ziva not at his side to his surprise. There was a note on the bedside. It said, "Tony, last night was amazing. Sometimes you hook up with someone and regret it in the morning. I don't. I'll see you at work. Let's try to act normal, don't over do it. We'll deal with the consequences of Gibbs later. Oh, and when you get to work, meet me in the janitor's closet. I have a surprise waiting for you. Hint: It involves sucking. I'm not one to write notes, but for you, it felt right." Tony had never gotten dressed and gone to work so quickly in his life.

Author's Note: Please R&R. I thought I'd leave the story at this, but message me or say so in comments if you'd like me to add another chapter. This is my first fanfic, ever. Tell me how I did please!


End file.
